


Your Interests, My Intrigues

by Ackerhardt



Series: Modus Operandi of the Vs + A Gang [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alastor & Star Wars, Alastor being considerate, Aromantic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gen, Hyperfixations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lightsaber replicas, M/M, Reading, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Velvet & Valentino are supportive, Vox is obsessed, Vox likes Star Wars here, fight me, oh no, ok listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerhardt/pseuds/Ackerhardt
Summary: Alastor felt that he should do something, anything for Vox. It's usually how these sorts of relations went, if you wanted to keep them going smoothly you had to give something back sometimes.Alastor chooses to do this by reading any books that Vox would have enjoyed, sharing one's passions can be quite fun after all! Instead he read into one of Vox's hyperfixations.
Relationships: Alastor & Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Modus Operandi of the Vs + A Gang [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712305
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Your Interests, My Intrigues

Alastor was more frazzled than he cared to admit. He’d been given another day off after some longer weeks of work where he’d scraped by on the bare minimum amount of sleep. The last week especially had been grueling on him, and it was sheer dumb luck that he hadn’t lowered the patron count by the last day. It surprised to a degree actually, he had already been prepared to...what was it? Text? either Velvet or Angel about having to hide the ‘murder’. But it hadn't come to that, which marked one less hassle for him to deal with. 

None of this was what was bothering him at the moment though. For the past few hours he’d been trying to find a quiet spot to read, his own room was too surrounded by other Hotel guests now to be quiet. Every other room was either occupied, or was so old that he could hear the building settling rather loudly. That paired with the fact that Angel has been good and was allowed to host a small party (given there were no illicit substances, shenanigans or such) which had obnoxious loud music made the noise level in the Hotel unbearable. Most regrettably out of all this was that his most frequent and reliable spot for quiet was unavailable at the moment. Baxter had left a note saying that he had gone out for ‘supplies’ (some form of chemicals Alastor supposed) and that meant Alastor couldn’t use the soundproof lab to read. You see they’d made an agreement that while Baxter was in the room, Alastor could use the space for quiet activities (without touching anything, interacting with anything or going through anything) and in turn Alastor would help with getting some supplies that weren’t as easy to get for common place sinners. Alastor just asked Velvet for them and she’d provide, it was simple. But with Baxter currently gone, Alastor couldn’t go in. It really frustrated him. 

He’d tried the roof afterwards, but it was annoyingly windy, the city below was bustling frequently and he could sense an incoming rainstorm. So now he was wondering if he should broaden his scope for places. Mimzy’s place was not the place, too dark, too loud. Rosie had a busy emporium to run and was currently traveling to the edge of Pentagram City. Feeling a new pant of frustration at his dwindling options, Alastor cast a glance at the book he was reading. 

He could simply leave the book unread or push it to later, since it wasn’t even his book, and certainly wasn’t anything in his preferred genre. Alastor had borrowed the book off Velvet, when he’d asked her if Vox read any books himself, as he was thinking of indulging one of Vox’s interests (on his terms, not any of the questionable technological hobbies Vox indulged in). Velvet had perked up before stopping and giving him a pensive expression. 

“Well...there’s one, but I dunno if you’d really like it.” Velvet had said slowly and thoughtfully. “It’s got a lot of content and whatnot, not to mention a major chunk of it is technology based.” 

Alastor had outwardly showed some of his disinterest, but he supposed it wouldn’t be so bad, if he read about technology, because it didn’t really mean anything. 

“But it’s uh..got magic! Well, sorta. And other fantasy stuff.” Velvet tried convincing Alastor. This seemed to return some of his interest towards whatever book she was suggesting. “Yeah, it’s a mix actually. There’s this genre called science-fiction, a big favorite of Voxy’s actually, and this book is a part of that genre.” 

Thinking, Alastor had chosen to accept the book and promised to read it. Though it had been a lot more complicated than he originally knew, with the beginning at least. 

“Oh this is great! Voxy’s going to absolutely love you for this.” Velvet had a more gentle smile, clearly happy in advance for Vox. She knew how special it was to share a hyperfixation with another, especially if they were a trusted person. She couldn’t get ahead of herself just yet though. “I do have to give you a bit of a preliminary before you read! It’s a...very big series with a lot to it and you’re probably like the first person ever to start with reading one of the books…”

To make a long story short, it had not been a short introduction and there had been a lot to take in. Accordingly this whole series or franchise had started with a few picture shows. But that wasn’t even the beginning of all the information about the actual plot, characters, lore and such. He could tell Velvet enjoyed the series as well, and when he’d inquired about Valentino’s take, she’d said he didn’t mind it and found it entertaining. So he supposed it was his turn, and even if he denied it, he felt a small sense of satisfaction at doing something for Vox. 

Yet, all of this would be ruined if he couldn’t even finish the book! There weren’t too many pages left, but he needed the upmost concentration, since he had to refer to another book of the series (a dictionary) and to a normal dictionary to understand what was being said. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his shadow manifest, making itself known to Alastor. It held its traditional wide disfigured grin as it quickly urged him to try Vox’s room. To further convince him it let Alastor know how quiet the room was, which brought its own set of questions for Alastor. How much time had the shadow been spending with his former rival exactly? A question that did not receive an answer as the shadow left right after Alastor asked it. Little coward. 

Still, Alastor had to admit that it was a plausible option, with every other option blocked or unavailable. A few minutes of weighing his losses and options, Alastor decided it would be fine. He’d considered the other two of the Vs, but Velvet was very noisy and often had her subordinates over for whatever she felt like doing that day and Valentino often invited his work into his personal life and that was something Alastor never needed to see (or think about for that matter). Vox’s abode it is! Alastor did send his shadow on ahead to see if it was possible for the other, Alastor was not that impolite after all. 

Vox: Just text, it’s a lot easier. As lovely as your shadow friend is, in the dark he scares the living shit out of me when he pops up suddenly. 

Alastor: Pussy 

Alastor recalled Velvet going over various words that held certain new connotations. Normally he wouldn’t be interested, but Vox’s reactions really were that entertaining to both him and her. 

Vox: ???

Vox: I

The typing indication came up a few more times before it paused for a moment. 

Vox: you’re enjoying this aren’t you? 

Alastor: It is positively refreshing. 

Vox: wow, get a life

Alastor: I know what that means! And I very much have a life, not that I can say the same to you. 

Vox: uh huh, moving on. I’m finishing up work so I’m fine with you coming if you’re quiet. 

Alastor: Ha! How loud can reading truly be? 

Vox: I don’t know, ask Val. 

Alastor could sense some clear bitterness and couldn’t deny that he was curious and entertained by the thought. How was one noisy when reading exactly? He’d have to find out from Vox when he got there. 

Before appearing in Vox’s room, he was going to inform Charlie of his absence. 

“Oh—Al.” She seemed a bit off out by his sudden arrival, not that it was uncommon. 

“I just thought I’d inform you of my leave for the rest of tonight. I’ll be residing at the place of work for my dear Overlord partners.” Alastor let her know, skipping today the point. He kind of did want to finish the book soon. 

“You’re staying at Vox’s?” Charlie simplified with somewhat of a devious smile. 

“Ah...well yes.” Alastor admitted, seeing Angel quickly approaching, probably wanted to ask something about the rules of his party again from Charlie, Alastor assumed. 

“Have fun!” She said, looking past him at the fast approaching Angel. 

“Thank you my dear, I intend to.” Be replied coolly and then turned around to head down the corridor. His shadow needed more time before he could fully step through it again. Alastor didn’t realize it, but when he’d turned his back to Charlie (and now Angel who stood next to her panting) he’d given them both an opportunity to see his book title. Charlie’s smile had turned even more devious after reading it and Angel has simply looked surprised. 

“Holy shit, smiles reading that??” Angel commented. “Didn’t see that one coming, I wonder why—.” He then turned to face Charlie as she turned to face him. 

“Vox.” They said in unison, both chuckling a little after. 

Alastor heard Charlie and Angel laugh, but laid them no mind as he was ready to head over to Vox’s room. 

Going through the inky blackness, he arrived in Vox’s room with its now familiar setting. He still despised Vox’s color coordination with all the turquoise. Who put this much vibrant turquoise in a room?? Vox apparently. It was much less noticeable as it was already later in the evening, and the rain clouds had shrouded the city as well. It left the room dark with the many black accents that it had. 

Vox gave Alastor a little wave without looking up from his computer (as he was educated by Vox to call it) screen, typing away at something. Into a weird little black box actually, “Make yourself at home.” 

Alastor says nothing as he decided to take residence on Vox’s bed, it was big and comfortable and it sported a nightlight that he’d be desperately needing. Before getting comfortable on it vertically, he removed his shoes out of consideration. Then he brought up his legs, laying the book on top of his thighs and turning the cute looking nightlight on. Alastor quite liked it. But he turned his attention back to the book, at the same time summoning his two other reference books. 

Alastor’s shadow had not been lying when it had told him that Vox’s room was quiet, it was very nice and relaxing. The only sound was the occasional whirring of some machinery and the clacking of Vox’s fingers against the...keyboard(?) Even with the whole right side wall from Vox’s bed being completely glass (it also had a balcony so it was technically a sliding glass door? Alastor had questions for the architect, he really did) there was no noise from the city. Also none from the very busy building, which was surprising to him, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Alastor went uninterrupted until the moment when Vox swore under his breath at something, “Voihan herranjestas...mitä paskaa tääki o?” 

Alastor lifted his gaze from the book amused, “Language my dear.” 

Vox snapped his attention to Alastor, rolling his eyes in the process, “So now it suddenly bothers you, poroni.” 

Alastor lightly laughed not offering a response. 

“You know what, I think I’m done with work for the day.” Vox suddenly stated to the both of them, spinning in his oddly shaped chair. 

“Don’t quit on my account.” Alastor said, head turned back to the pages beneath him. It was the last two now. 

“I’m not, but one more error message and I’m going to lose it.” Vox said very flatly, throwing a sideways glare at his computer screen. “So, whatcha readin’?” 

Alastor kept his eyes glued to the pages, as his smile widened, “You’ll know soon enough.” 

“Oh come on, I’m dying to know what you need three books for to read just one!” Vox threw up his hands before crossing them in a form of indignation. 

“Patience, I think you’ll like my reading list this time.” Alastor finished the last sentence and met Vox’s gaze. 

“You are not helping my curiosity.” Vox flicked off his computer with a wave as he says it. 

“What makes you think I was trying to help sate your curiosity.” Alastor’s attention immediately drifted when he saw raindrops hit against the glass wi die door to his right. Apparently Vox turned to look as well, as Alastor heard no counter argument from the TV demon. Lightning flashed not too long after, and it lit up a set of now familiarly shaped objects. Alastor had seen them before, their place on a shelf above Vox’s computer made sure of that, but back then, Alastor had thought they were a weird or crude decoration. 

Now be made his over to them, enamored by their unique shape, he could see the appeal now. Alastor picked up the twin blades, gaze trailing over the small details that ran along their grey lengths. 

“Hey—Woah, careful with those! You’ve no idea what I had to do to get them-!” Vox immediately cut in, recognizably concerned. “You even have any idea what you’re holding?” 

Alastor’s grin widened to an impossible length, “Lightsabers.” 

Vox visibly recoiled and was stunned into silence. He kept squinting his eyes, before stopping and staring off into nothingness, shock still present. 

“I—wha—how?” 

Alastor subtly glanced towards the books he’d left on the bed. Vox didn’t need to be told twice, as he hastily checked the titles. A small blush could be seen on his screen as he recognized the title and he turned to Alastor with hopefully inquisitive expression. 

“You read my favorite book from my favorite series…?” Vox asked breathlessly, Keelung eye contact. 

“Yes indeedy!” Alastor reaffirmed, shifting the position of the lightsaber replicas that still were not activated. 

A pure child like joy split across Vox’s screen, “Wha-what did you think??” 

“Well, while multiple aspects can be quite off putting, I found myself enjoying other sides very much and the concepts presented are mostly intriguing. I can see the appeal.” Alastor informed the other, still seeing how excited Vox was. It was all too endearing.

Vox was silent, processing it all. It was too much. He had never seen it coming. Like come on! Alastor and Star Wars? It was insane, but Vox would be twice dammed if he didn’t appreciate this development to the fucking fullest. 

Vox was in the process of leaning his hand against his desk. Big mistake. He looked over to Alastor who ignited the lightsabers, a longer green colored one and a shorter lime colored one, and then reversed his hold on them, giving them a few experimental swings (nothing elaborate). As Vox was left completely awestruck, he missed the edge of the desk and ended up crashing against the edge of it, bolting upwards after as to not look as dumb as he felt. Alastor did not spare any time laughing at his horrible crash and burn and Vox grumpily now rubbed the spot where he’d hit the desk. 

The door to Vox’s room opened, cutting into anything Alastor was going to say at Vox’s expense. Valentino looked in, taking a moment to fully comprehend what he was seeing. When he did, he gave Vox a wide shit eating grin. 

“You finally indoctrinated Bambi into the Star Wars cult you’re running?” Valentino leaves against the top of the doorframe, it being too short for him to go through without bending lower. 

“I do not run a cult!! And what do you mean indoctrinated?! He read about Star Wars on his own thank you very much!!” Vox looked close to blowing a fuse, a blush still present. It was just too easy for Valentino. 

Valentino cast a surprised look towards Alastor. Even he hadn’t done that, thigh to be fair, no one really told him until Vox started insisting he watch it and begin spamming him about it. It was awfully nice of Alastor, this would be well away from the deer’s comfort zone. Valentino hid a gentler grin under the fur of his coat as he waited for Alastor’s input. 

“What can I say, it sounded interesting.” Everyone knew Alastor was lying, but no one bothered to say anything. In the silence, Alastor spun the two blades masterfully, much like how he did with his microphone. Vox watched absolutely enamored, not hiding it the least with his facial features and deepening blush.It was all too much, Valentino couldn’t hold it in any longer. He started full on laughing at the state of Vox. 

“Oh my god—your face!! It’s fuckin’ priceless!” Valentino managed in between his laughing. Vox’s antennas sparked up as he glared at Valentino. Wanting revenge, Vox grabbed one of Alastor’s shoes and tossed it at the taller Overlord who ducked in time. It didn’t stop his laughter either, as he retreated back to where he’d come from. Work talk could happen later. 

Vox waited a few moments, averting his screen away from Alastor’s very amused expression. At least those two were having fun, Vox thought partially bitterly. But he couldn’t really bring himself to be mad, they weren’t being malicious and Alastor had actually read Star Wars! 

Vox gave Alastor a genuine smile, “Thank you.” 

This time, Alastor felt his cheeks flush, there was something about the sincerity that gave Alastor a warm feeling. Hmm, maybe doing things for others sometimes wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Vox is obsessed with Star Wars, I will not compromise on this. Hnhg, any Clone Wars stans here? How about recognizing the lightsabers?
> 
> There is no excuse for this, but I needed to write fluff and I just love these two + the two other Vs. Also no excuse for the amount of mistakes, but I'm not coherent enough to find/fix them anymore. 
> 
> If anyone stuck through and read this, thank you!!
> 
> Also, I visualized Alastor with lightsabers with a [drawing](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB3gnxNFa2d/?igshid=n49d46zsi0rl)


End file.
